wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vollmond
VOLLMOND This is a character that belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without permission first, thank you banner art by pearl. APPEARANCE well, that was a lie. i'm not as confident as i look, toka. sometimes i feel i'm letting you guys down. sometimes i feel i may get us all killed. i just don't let those flaws affect me, if i did, it would affect the entire team too. and maybe then i might just as well get you all killed. There's not much to say about this very being, for he's simply one of many NightWings, yet no matter what, he's always in the spotlight. For Fathoms has never brought upon the very idea of a NightWing being in their city walls. While not the friendliest sort, for Vollmond usually holds a grim frown upon his short snout and snaps at everyone passing by. Fathomless black scales of a hue darker than even imaginable covers the entirety of his body, helpfully blending in with shadows. As though he were part of them himself, rather he just appears a black mess in a dark grey robe. Long, keen ears that are always held back, short but well-built legs and large wings, he is but a nimble sort for what can be said. A dark navy underbelly can be seen in the correct lighting, held close, becoming slightly lighter farther in. His eyes remain a medium rare grey-blue followed by a darker hue of white surrounding. They are neither large nor small, rather they're in the middle with a rage of size, rather oval-shaped and constantly squinted. His horns on one talons are quite long, slenderly build and stained a dark tannish rose to almost appearing a very dark brown. While the horns upon the back of his head remain lighter in hues, the thinly spines shooting across his back remain darker. A lavender-silken blue remains upon the tip of each scaled plate, like a flickering light in a dark room, it stands out perfectly well. Yes, this appears to be the only light thing upon his body, the faint blue on his slender body. Plated upon the snout, dark navy scales like that of his underbelly, hardly seen amidst the cloudy blacks. Alas, underneath his wings remain silver scales like pinprick stars, glimmering with faint silvery lighting, while the wing membranes covering the overtop remains black the underside is unso. While Vollmond usually keeps them close to his sides, the undersides remain whorling with galaxian purples, greys, blues and possibly some magenta within the corners, truly the most enigmatic and unique feature. His paws are rather... unique, for while it may seem their no talons, they remain retractable, the same hue as his horns, dark brown rather than tannish rose. His build is to be mentioned, he's considerably large and, despite his size, is rather nimble on short, stocky legs and springy paws. Vollmond's overall frame is slinky, a somewhat streamlined back, long tail and strong hindlegs with lustrous scales with a cool touch to them, he seems to always carry with him the fresh scents of rainforest flowers and ash. Usually, one may simply see him shifting his weight or bouncing impatiently on his paws, a serious look on his snout and dark gleam in his eyes. It can be said that the NightWing holds considerably clean shean upon the blackness which would be his body. Sparkling like obsidian, it seems to hold reflective properties upon which light hits and no matter where he is, the scales have a cold touch to them, as though like touching ice, which shouldn't be considered unpleasant, really. For the seer within himself is just another NightWing, caked in ash with an impatient gleam always flickering within his eyes. PERSONALITY otter. i swear to the moons themselves, if you say you're stupid one more time i'm personally make you sit through a one-hour presentation contradicting everything you just said. Everyone simply assumes from his very appearance, a rude and disrespectful figure and well... that isn't exactly right but isn't wrong either. Vollmond remains more on the cold and calculating side with a wide knowledge of mechanics and machines. And well, isn't considerably the nicest of all dragons. Rather he isn't the one who waits around for the future to unfold for him, but goes out to make things happen, priding himself for being that of a seer. One may see him as overconfident in himself, confident in that he knows what will happen and what to do, for this he considers himself the leader of the group, the one in charge. Yes, he would go to the point of minor sarcasm, faint arrogance and distance put between him and other dragons, rather he doesn't trust that others will do as he says and get them all killed. Not that he has trust issues in that case, but simply suspicion of most, more or less he isn't that used to kindness or having friends, since of course he never had any his entire life. While his current life in Fathoms has changed Vollmond quite a bit, these old habits seep into his heart, they're part of him of course, there's nothing that can change it. That is, he's become more accepting towards others, more or less his sharp edges have been softened a bit more, displaying deep amounts of affection towards that of anyone close to him. While usually remaining hot-headed, he does have the softer side, one that enjoys reading to others and is always willing to contribute. For apparent reasons, the NightWing has some state of mind for dance and music and while he doesn't like showing it, he'll, on many occasions, softly tap his talons to any beat he finds enjoyable. This, however, isn't too often, for he tries to hide liking towards anything distracting,,, hiding any weakness. On most occurrences, affection is brought to his friend Otter, in whom he clearly shows to be generally caring and loving to. He may be strict, but he's not completely cold. HISTORY bullet points as of now * hatched under a full moon in the rainforest before being dragged into the dank tunnels by his parents * lived with parents,,, they didn't like queen glory so they moved to the old nightwing kingdom,,, * vollmond doesn't like it but accepts that there's no other place to go, so he deals with it * starts having weird visions, thinks there's something wrong with himself, just wants to go back to the rainforest kingdom,,, it's the only place he could live without getting ash clogging his snout * parents wouldn't let him, said they'd figure out a way to cure his "condition" on their own terms, typically fussing over him and giving him weird plants to eat * turned out he was a seer, found out when he was able to predict what would happen a few minutes into the future, started expanding up to two days,,, that's as far as he could go * he found out himself he was a seer and told his parents who were both confused and excited,,, planned on using him to find out queen glory's next move and all that * well,,, he didn't want to be used in that way, to be used only as a weapon or far worse, so he ran away, hoping to never again encounter them * wasn't exactly welcomed to the rainforest but wasn't exactly kicked out either, he was just another boring nightwing, what was there to be said? * didn't have much confidence to tell anyone about his abilities so he kept them in his mind, settled in and continued life as though he always lived here * became a simple tinkerer, enjoyed making little knick knacks out of scraps of metal given to him by the rest of his tribe, decided this as a living and went with it * all was well in the rainforest, life was peaceful with the rainwings and nothing was going wrong or out of the ordinary,,, except the day when his and another universe collided with one another and he was sucked out of his reality * was brought to the dimly lit city of fathoms, a hidden sanctuary underneath pyrrhia, bundled away from a raging infection above * has no idea what's going on, since he never predicted this to happen, wasn't,,, prepared from something like this to happen * nightwings,,, weren't exactly from this place, he learned, everyone stared at him whenever he passed them, city was full of seawings, icewings, skywings and rainwings, but never had anyone seen a nightwing * when wandering the streets, looking for a way to get home, he encountered an unusual sight, a young icewing mutt who went solely by the name otter * while strange upon first meeting, he learned they got separated from their own reality too and were looking for a way back RELATIONSHIPS to be in relationships, please roleplay beforehand o t t e r super positive It as upon the first time he'd laid his eyes upon the cheerful IceWing that they'd immediately bonded, they're in life together, for better or for worse, that's a fact, Vollmond has a brotherly affection towards them. He always found their kind nature and positive outlook to life a bit... overwhelming and in some cases annoying for no matter how hard they tried, they could never stoup to hurting anyone. That's the problem with the two, for even if they do get along so well together, he always thought their pasificism would get in the way of everything they worked so hard to accomplish. The NightWing has taken a liking to their determination to get any kind of task done, no matter how hard or how much pain they have to go through, they always make it out alive. That's the admirable part of Otter, it's not their kindly nature and incredibly easy way of change that others may see, but their determination, compassion and love for others. It can be confirmed their relationship is positive beyond belief, for they love each other so dearly, it has always been Otter that comforts him, clearing away any possible annoyance he may have had. It's all the admirable things the IceWing does for him that makes them so... likable, the way they handle their problems and how they take care of others is... amazing. While he does find pacifism the wrong route to getting back to their own realities, he does see their process, their tactic, making all sorts of friends no matter how bad or villainous they may seem. Vollmond... doesn't know how they do it, how they manage to calm the most disturbed souls with soothed words and a loving smile. They're just so admirable, he can't begin to comprehend the mixed feelings for the dragonet, their relationship, undoubtedly positive, is so confusing, mixtures of all sorts of emotions, it's just so hard to begin to explain it. t o k a positive No. Seriously, there is nothing in this entire world that can begin to explain how annoying the SeaWing "prince" is, how uncomfortable he makes Vollmond feel. There's no pity given to this being, rather he is uncertain how in the world they managed to befriend the insecure dragonet, all he knows is that this dragon... always messes up. While he doesn't hold any hatred towards him, he just finds Toka's affection for him rather overwhelming and... well he isn't used to it. Although he knows who he can look for when finding someone who will follow his orders, he just finds him... unsettling, never really giving him some space. With that, he tries to ignore Toka, for his annoying child-like, incredibly insecure personality always seems to clash into one another, making it just hard to like him for who he is. Usually Vollmond just pushes him around, trying to get him out of his way to lead the group, but no matter what, the dragonet always finds a way to ruin everything. It can be stated fact that they don't get along too well, while the SeaWing tries to worm his way into his spotlight to gain all his attention, it always ends with him being pushed down by the NightWing. But he must say, he does find the company of the dragon somewhat soothing, contented whenever reading to him and Otter. He does hold... little affection towards him, although doesn't return his romantic feelings, yet never had been able to confessed the feelings, emotions are confusing sometimes. It was after the one mistake that nearly got the whole group executed where he questioned Toka's true intentions and loyalty, yet altogether, they do seem to make a good team. a n d r e a negative / positive An absolute idiot, honestly. He doesn't really understand how this being managed to slip into their team, not only does she have reckless behavior, her annoying tactics have no help for the group at all. He seemed to gotten on the wrong end of the boat with her, for they never have gotten along with each other, never will. He would consider her lazy, arrogant and mindful only of herself, truly someone who wouldn't last long in the outside world without the protection of the others. Yes, there is no doubt one could tell he isn't that fond of the IceWing, constantly arguing with one another. Honestly, he wouldn't mind if something happened to her, it is what she gets for being so bullish and self-centered all the time, he could care less if she got executed by the government, in fact if Otter wasn't there, he'd be begging for it. Despite that, he actually does enjoy yelling at her, it gives him something to complain about in life and, with that, cools him down when things get really bad, that's the only thing he likes about her presence. Even if she has irritating behavior, he's glad to have another overly confident dragonet on his side, someone who knows what she's doing and where to go. It's really rather useful and quite an admirable feature built into the IceWing, finally something that can actually be put to use, honestly, he knows that if something ever happened to him, there's always someone else who can replace him. TRIVIA i can't forgive you, toka. you lied not just to them, but to us. just so you could impress me? please, the only thing that impresses me is who you are as a dragon, not markings. - name means "full moon" in german. - most relation development came from various daydreams. - is most likely one of my first purebred nightwings to be made. - in original concepts, vollmond was a rebel against queen glory, in hopes of becoming king himself, but after a second glance, this idea was scrapped. - besides, that concept is overused. GALLERY who cares how i feel, otter. how you feel is probably a much more interesting story. please follow banner art. Vollmond bday gift!.png|banner F4J81WN8HX1DJUVGIWW0R9VH4OGBXYD3 0.jpg|snowdrift Vollmondjada.png|jadabase, tsunami Vollmond.png|verglas TokaVollmondAndOtter - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets